Bored
by TWCKKKLL
Summary: Clark is bored. Clark/Lana Short Fic


****

Note: I don't own Smallville or any of it's characters.

It was late, well not that late, he was just bored. Clark was alone because his parents had decided that they wanted to go to Metropolis for the weekend. After explaining to them for the millionth time that he would be fine by himself they finally left. Two minutes of being alone, Clark was absolutely bored. Nothing to do. He stared into space for a few minutes, trying to think what there was to do. As he thought to himself, he finally came up with something, which at the time seemed like a great idea, but five seconds later he realized how lame it was. He walked around the house a million times and now he was outside on his way to the loft.

Usually he liked the silence, but this time it was irritating and deafening. He turned on the radio, trying to find something decent to listen to. After a few moments of searching, he turned off the radio in frustration. Walking over he looked out, and there was Lana on her porch reading a book. A smile spread across his face while he stood there and watched her.

********

Lana sat on her porch reading one of her favorite books, _Wuthering Heights. _Normally this book could keep her occupied for hours, but tonight it just wasn't doing the trick. Nell was out at some party and Whitney, once again, was out with the guys. Another weekend with nothing to do. She looked over at the Kent farm and wondered what Clark was doing.

********

After watching her for a few minutes, Clark decided maybe it was time to actually go over there and strike up a conversation. He thought to himself, trying to decide if he would really head over there. What if she's busy or she doesn't want to talk to me he thought. Then the next thing he's brain is yelling at him for being such a coward, "Hey loser, its obvious she's not busy, so get off your ass and go talk to her."

"Shut up, I'm not a loser."

"I never said you were loser."

"Lana?!?"

There she was in his loft. He could've sworn he just saw her out on her porch. He looked over at the clocked and realized that a whole thirty minutes had passed by while he was arguing with himself.

"Hi, Clark. Is this a bad time? I mean I was kind of bored at home and I knew you were alone too.. so I thought maybe I would drop by to say hi. But I mean if this is a bad time I could always leave."

Clark stood there his eyes wide in astonishment. He didn't think that she would actually want to see him, let alone come to see him. Silence filled the room and Lana slowly turned around to walk down the stairs. Clark shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lana. I was just arguing with myself. Of course this isn't a bad time, in fact you came at a great time, I was just about to die from boredom."

Lana looked up at Clark. She smiled and walked over to him. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Absolutely nothing. I've been bored out of my mind. I tried watching some TV, after hours of flipping through channels, there was nothing remotely interesting. So I tried reading a book, that wasn't working and so I decided to just sit in silence and let myself be bored. Soon the silence was getting a little too loud for me. I was actually able to entertain myself for a couple of minutes. I played dancing potatoes. What about you?"

"Same exact thing, except for the whole dancing potatoes deal." She gave him a questioning look and laughed.

"Hey, don't knock down my idea to entertain myself just because you've never had the privilege to play the little game of dancing potatoes." After relaying what he just said in his head, he realized how stupid that was and started laughing along with Lana. "Alright, that was extremely lame."

"I can't blame you for resorting to some low alternatives. I too sank that low."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. I don't know if I should tell you. You'd just laugh and think that I'm strange and stupid."

"Come on you have to tell me. And of course I'd laugh that is already a given. But I would never think that you were stupid, a little strange maybe. But hey, we're all strange."

With a smirk on her face she said, "You got that right."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Clark, you are a VERY strange person."

"No, I'm not VERY strange. Just a little." 

She gave him a look. And he thought to himself. 

"OK. I am very strange. And you're very good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to do that innocent act, you totally diverted my thoughts. You're a smooth girl Lana. But not that smooth." 

Lana laughed. She couldn't help but laugh and soon Clark had joined in. It took the two of them a while to calm down and when they finally did they just looked at each other. 

So many thoughts were racing through Clark's head. He looked at her and was amazed once again at her beauty. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

Lana was thinking the exact same thing. How amazing Clark was, she was just drawn to him and to his lips.

She leaned forward. And soon their lips met. It was a mind-blowing kiss. The two of them felt so right together. Slowly Clark pulled away, and placed his face next to her and smiled.

"OK, Lana I take that back. You are that smooth."

She giggled and kissed him again. Then she looked him in the eyes and said, "I know."

THE END


End file.
